Xenoverse: Time Patrollers
by Ij500
Summary: In Conton City, four members of the Time Patrol are chosen to become a team that will defend the Dragon Ball History Timeline. Join them as they battle alongside Goku and his friends in order to save history!
1. A New Team is Formed

**Author's Note: This is my version of the DBZ video game Xenoverse 2, involving the four avatars I created. I don't own anything except the OC's that i created, other rights belong to the respective owners.**

* * *

**A new team**

In a place called Conton City, there was an organization called the Time Patrol. It was a massive organization that had one mission: protect the Dragon Ball history. Someone was out tampering with history and just one or two people isn't enough to stop that. A man named Trunks teamed up with two other beings called the Supreme Kais and a certain hero who teamed up with Trunks about 2 years ago. The members of the Time Patrol come from various races and species. You've got Earthlings, Saiyans, Namekians, Majins, and members of Frieza's Race. However, there was a critical mission and the Supreme Kai of Time was picking candidates for it.

"Ah that's right! I need to pick some people for that special mission. Who should I choose?"

Once Supreme Kai looked at all the possible candidates, she made her decision on who got chosen.

Meanwhile, there were time rifts that members of the Time Patrol were already investigating. There was a total of 5 rifts: one at Hercule's House, one at the Capsule Corporation, one at Majin Buu's house, one at the Namekian Guru's House, and one at Frieza's Spaceship. The four time patrollers who were currently investigating were the lucky candidates.

**At Hercule's House...**

A girl with purple hair tied into a braid, light skin, red eyes, with glasses, wearing the official time patroller outfit for new Earthling recruits was investigating the time rift. She was watching Gohan and Videl as they were in their Great Saiyaman outfits. Gohan was doing a pose as he said...

"Eliminator of evil, defender of justice! The Great Saiyaman is here!"

Once he was finished, he pointed at Videl.

"Hey! Now it's your turn."

Videl wasn't as eager as Gohan was, however.

"G-Gohan... Do I really have to do this with you?"

"Who is this 'Gohan' you speak of? I'm Great Saiyaman. This is no time for hesitation. We have a responsibility to defend the planet. Well? Let's go!"

Gohan wasn't going to drop the act, he was serious about being Great Saiyaman and he wanted Videl to go along with it too. At first she didn't want to, but seeing as how Gohan is persistent about this, she conceded.

"Ugh... F-Fine, fine! I'll do it!"

"Eliminator of evil, defender of justice! The Great Saiyawoman is here!"

She did the same movements and struck the final pose. Her pose was a little different from Gohan/Great Saiyaman.

"That was wonderful! You're perfect! Just perfect! You nailed it!"

That cheered her up a bit.

"Huh? A-Are you sure...?"

She thought back on it for a few seconds...

"To be honest... that felt pretty good."

"Great! Next we'll have to decide on a perfect duo combination pose!"

"Okay! Got it!"

"Great! That's the spirit!"

She started talking the way Gohan does when in disguise. They began talking about the new pose. Meanwhile, the time patroller watching was just laughing to herself.

"Oh boy. Those 2 are funny. *snickers*"

**At the Capsule Corporation...**

A male saiyan was watching the events unfolding while investigating the rift there. He had black hair with a ponytail, mid-tone skin, brown eyes and his saiyan time patroller outfit was white with gray lining, black gloves, gray pants, and white shoes. He also had a tail wrapped around his waist. He watched and listened to what was happening.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta was on his way to train when he heard his wife, Bulma call out to him. She came out of the building and came up to him.

"What?"

"I finished that training armor you asked me for."

"Hmn."

"I found some wonderful material, so it should fit you like a glove compared to the old stuff! That's right. I made state-of-the-armor for my hard working husband who doesn't even have a real job. I'm such a caring wife, aren't I?" She flattered herself, hoping Vegeta would compliment her.

However, Vegeta only cared about the armor. He then turned around and went to train, which annoyed Bulma.

"Oh come on!"

"Mmn, why am I not surprised that's his response?" The time patroller whispered.

"Ugh! Every day it's training, training, training! Are all saiyans like this? For goodness sake! Argh! You really know how to tick me off! Maybe I should just throw a huge birthday party. Not that it's anyone's birthday."

"Tch. If she was a Saiyan like us, she would understand. The urge to train and get stronger, best opponents in intense battle. There are powerful opponents out there, and beating them would be a reward in itself."

**At the Namekian Guru's House...**

There was a green-eyed Namekian with a purple outfit, white belt, white bandages on his hands and blue shoes that was a different color than most Namekians, and he was listening in on the conversation being held inside the Guru's house. The Guru, Nail and Dende were having a talk about something serious.

"There is... a great power... with evil intentions approaching us."

"Yes..." Nail agreed.

"The Dragon Balls are a symbol of the wisdom of Namek... and a symbol of hope. They must not be taken."

"B-But what can we do on our own?" Dende asked

"A powerful warrior with a pure heart..."

"Huh?"

Dende wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Have faith, young one. It is time for us Namekians to reveal our strength."

"Grand Elder Guru..."

The time patroller outside listened in on every word.

"They don't call him the 'Grand Elder Guru' for nothing. This 'powerful warrior with a pure heart', who's he referring to?"

**At Majin Buu's House...**

There was a male majin spying on Majin Buu inside his house.

This majin was a different color than Buu, had blue eyes and had two antennas instead of one. For his time patroller outfit, a black skarf, a light blue colored sleeveless top designed for majins with a green lining, white pants held by a black belt with green buttons, dark blue gloves, and white shoes with a black lace tied on each shoe.

Inside the house, Majin Buu was reading a story, or comic to be exact. However, he wasn't alone. Hercule was in there with Majin Buu making food. He then came over to Buu.

"Wow, this place sure brings back great memories, doesn't it? I was already surprised when you said you built a house, Buu, but then I saw the place!"

"..."

Buu wasn't listening. He was too wrapped up in the comic he was reading. Hercule then went back to making the food.

"Margaret said, 'Hee hee! Stop, that tickles! Mom will be home soon.' But Bob took her hand and..."

He stopped because the next word, he didn't understand.

"Hercule! Hercule!"

"What is it Buu?"

"What's this word mean?"

"Let me see..."

When Hercule saw the comic Buu was reading, he freaked out.

"Wait! What are you reading?! Where did you find this?!"

"Buu take it from Hercule's room."

"B-Buu, y-you shouldn't be reading this..."

"Buu shouldn't? Why not?"

"Y-You'll understand when you're older. J-Just give it back now, okay?"

Buu didn't want to give back though.

"No."

"C-Come on, please?" He begged

"Buu say no!"

"..."

"Buu want to read!"

Hercule could see Buu wasn't going to change his mind, so he conceded.

"A-All right... If you want to read, then read."

But then, he got an idea.

"Uh, anyway, food is ready, so maybe we should eat first, all right? Y-Yeah, let's do that!"

"Food, Mmm, that sound good."

Hercule was relieved to hear that. He thought maybe he could take back the comic when Buu wasn't looking. The majin time patroller then heard his big belly growling.

"Ugh, just hearing the word 'food' makes me hungry. I should get some back at the café when I get a chance."

"Lovey-dovey."

Then, each time patroller got the same message through their scouter:

"One incoming report. Upon assessment of the situation, I have concluded that-"

"JUST WAIT ONE MINUTE!"

Earthling: "AAAH!"

Saiyan: "Sheesh, you almost blew out my ear!"

Majin: "Man, he's loud."

Namekian: "Could he be any louder?"

"Wh-wh-what was that for?"

"You've been specifically chosen for that critical mission."

"Yes!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"All right."

"Yeah!"

"Now go out there and do it!"

"Why?"

Then each of them flew into the sky and headed for Conton City.

"I can't wait for this."

"I've had my eye on that critical mission for a long time, and now I got it."

"With that critical mission, I can find the answer to Grand Elder Guru's problem."

"Whoopee! I'm so excited."

Each of them flew to Conton City and they arrived at different times. First, was the Namekian. He flew past the school and the Dragon Ball Pedestal and landed in the Recreation Plaza. After he landed, he started looking around for Elder Kai. He looked at the staircase that lead to the Time Nest and saw the Supreme Kai of Time waiting for her. Next to her was a little bird. It's name was Toki Toki.

"Supreme Kai of Time, maybe she's seen him."

So he started walking over to her.

"Welcome home. Ehee hee! Great news! You're one of the few chosen for that big mission."

"Wait a minute. 'One of the few'?"

"Yeah, three others are joining you on the mission. You'll be working as a team on this mission."

"I thought I was the only one. After all, Elder Kai said I was specifically chosen."

"Nope, this is a team mission. Here come the other candidates."

The Namekian turned and saw the girl and boy arriving.

"Hey, whatcha following me for?"

"I'm heading this way for the critical mission. I was chosen for it, and Elder Kai said so."

"No way, he said I was chosen for that mission."

"You're lying."

"No, you are."

"Actually, it's more than that."

They looked and saw the Namekian and Supreme Kai of Time walking up to them. The Namekian was tall compared to the earthling and saiyan. He was 6'3" tall. The girl was 5'6" and the saiyan was 5'8" tall.

"It turns out that there have been 4 candidates chosen for the big mission. We're three of them."

"Huh?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Just waiting on candidate #4."

"Who's #4?"

"A Majin."

"Majin?"

"Yep. Here he comes now." Supreme Kai said and pointed at the Majin coming down. He was just as tall as the Namekian.

"Hello. What's this?"

"We're the candidates who will be doing the big mission. The four of us will be a team." the girl explained

"Really?"

"Yeah. Before you do anything else, why don't we all get acquainted?"

"May as well, if we're working together."

"I'll go first." The earthling said. "My name's Diane."

"I'm Matt."

"The name's Niko."

"I'm Benny, which got me the nickname 'Big B' back at the Academy."

"How come you're white Benny? I thought Majins were pink and had one antenna, like Majin Buu." Diane asked

"Yeah, and Niko is blue instead of green. All the Namekians I met are green."

"Not really. Many Majins have been created with different colors and body shapes. We don't all look identical to Majin Buu."

"Same thing can be said for Namekians, since i'm blue." Niko said.

"Never knew that about Majins or Namekians." Matt said

"Well, i'm sure when we have the time we can get to know one another better." Diane said

"Anyway, the old man took off in a hurry when he heard the news. You four better find him. He should be somewhere around here in the Plaza."

"We'll find him."

"We might find him faster if we split up."

"I'll head this way." Matt said and was about to take off.

"Hold up!"

"What?"

"Let me be clear on something, none of you have your flying license. I saw the way you four were flying about, so don't even think about taking off."

"Fiiiine."

"I'll check over there."

"I'll look over here."

As they looked around and talked to other patrollers, they eventually got the same info. Elder Kai was around, but he left in a hurry. Eventually, he made a run for the Time Nest.

"The old coot went back to the Time Nest. How can he be so quick around a big place like this?"

"Let's just go."

The four of them went to the Time Nest and saw the Elder Kai waiting for them at the entrance.

"You four are late! Where have you been?"

"We've been looking for you!" Matt answered. He was mad that he made them run around looking for him.

"Don't blame your failings on others, you young punk. I'm not the one who was late."

"What? Why you-"

He was about to charge at him, but Benny restrained him.

"Hey, Matt! Calm down!"

"Let him say what he wants." Niko said

"What? You're okay with that?"

"Just ignore him, Matt. Hit him and you'll be the bad guy."

"Ahem, now listen up! You've all been chosen for a very special mission. This is a special honor! You'll be among one of the elite to ever do this. Your job is to travel to eras where changes in history have been made, and fix any errors that may have occurred. Once a change has been made to history, it becomes easier for subsequent changes to be made to it as well. So head out to these eras where changes have been made and do what you can to right the wrongs that have been done. I hope you have been keeping up with your studies and training."

"We have. We're ready to start."

"This'll be your first Time Patrol. Make sure you follow the example that your peers have set for you out there."

Elder Kai took them into the Time Nest and to the Time Vault. On the way there...

"I can't believe we get to fight alongside Goku. He's the most legendary Saiyan there is out there."

"Don't let your fanboy enthusiasm get out of control."

Once they were inside the Time Vault, he then got a scroll, but it was surrounded by an purple malicious aura. He then handed it to Diane.

"What the-? What's this?"

"This means a change in history has happened."

"Then, it's our job to fix it." Niko said

"Wow, we're actually gonna fight in one of Goku's battles? This is so exciting." Benny said

"You guys ready?" Diane asked

"Born ready."

"Just say the word."

"I'm ready."

Diane held the scroll and Matt, Benny and Niko each grabbed onto it. Seconds after, a bright light started to appear. It grew bigger and bigger until it covered all four Time Patrollers. When the light faded, the time patrollers had disappeared along with the scroll.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Vs Raditz

**Make Way, Rookie Time Patrollers Here!**

**Age 761**

In the time period where the Time Patrollers were heading to, it was the battle between Goku, Piccolo, and the saiyan Raditz. Goku and Piccolo were running out of gas, and they had to finish the fight fast. Goku charged towards Raditz and met him head-on. The two brothers traded attacks and at first, they were on equal footing. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Raditz, Goku was buying Piccolo time to charge up his signature move. Goku started to get overwhelmed and was knocked off his feet with a power blast.

"Ungh!"

Raditz then appeared in front of his brother Goku was prepared to finish him off.

"Die!"

However, before he got the chance...

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Piccolo's fingers sparked and he pointed them at Raditz. The energy spiraled out towards Raditz, who was surprised to see it coming. But then, an evil grin formed on his face as he felt a surge in power and a malicious purple aura surrounded him. He then dodged out of the way and the attack exploded when it hit a giant rock. Raditz quickly fired a powered up ki blast at Piccolo who couldn't move out of the way. The blast dealt heavy damage against the weakened Namekian and Goku could only watch in horror at what unfolded right in front of him.

"Piccolo!" He shouted. Raditz had a victorious grin on his face as the battle was going his way, until his scouter started beeping.

"Hmm?"

The readings indicated of another power level, no 4 power levels, approaching fast into the area. He then saw a bright light and four figures, an Earthling, Saiyan, Namekian, and a Majin appeared from the fray. However, they weren't aware they were in the air and fell on the ground.

"Oof!"

"Tch!"

"So embarrassing." Diane said to herself.

Goku and Raditz weren't sure who these new people were, but when they recollected themselves, they made it clear they came to fight. Goku got back up and readied himself. Raditz didn't care however, and readied himself too. He then charged two energy blasts in his hands and fired at everyone.

"Haagh!"

Everyone dodged out of the way as the fight kicked off into high gear.

"Whoa!"

"Get ready guys!" Diane encouraged

"I was born ready." Matt said and charged right at Raditz.

"No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash."

Raditz charged too and the two saiyans collided fists and feet in an all-out, close combat tussle. As for the other three...

"Hey" Goku spoke. "Can i get your help?"

"Sure."

"Absolutely," Niko said, "That's why we're here."

"Hey Niko." Diane spoke "Can you go with Goku and check on Piccolo? One Namekian to another?"

"Yeah, i was concerned about him when we first got here."

So he and Goku went over to check on Piccolo.

"Benny, we need to help Matt. He may be a saiyan, but we don't know how strong he is. We don't need him getting in over his head."

"Right!"

_"I-Is this what you want? Hey! Can you even hear us?"_

"Elder Kai?" Diane said and put a hand to her head.

_"Loud and clear! We can communicate with you this way from the Time Nest to give you advice!"_

"Really? That's great." Benny said and he and Diane joined the fray.

_"Your entrance was really darn lousy by the way. But we can talk about that later. Here Goku and Piccolo were supposed to work together to defeat that nasty turd Raditz."_

_"That's true. But it looks like Raditz is far stronger than he was in the proper timeline."_

"Yeah, Piccolo took a major hit." Niko added.

_"You have to go and defeat Raditz so that Goku can finish him off."_

"Wait, if we defeat him, how does Goku finish him off?" Benny asked

"You'll see soon, Benny. We just have to weaken him up."

"That's easy." Matt said and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Raditz. He blocked them all and fired a powerful blast at Matt. The blast sent him reeling and Raditz saw an opening to attack. He charged ahead and delivered a barrage of hits on Matt. The last punch sent the time patroller flying to the ground, but before he hit the ground, Raditz grabbed his foot, and swung him around. He then threw into a rock wall.

"HAHAHA! That's all you've got?"

"Hey!"

Raditz turned and saw Benny heading right for him, and the saiyan was ready for him. However, when he raised a hand to prepare another blast, he got struck from behind. Diane had landed a hard kick on Raditz's back and then Benny joined in as they ganged up on him. Diane attacked from behind and Benny attacked from the front. They dealt some damage and then sent Raditz hurtling through the air.

"Don't get too excited landing a blow on me!" He said and powered up. He then charged towards Benny who played defense as Raditz fought back. Benny got caught off guard and was struck in the stomach. Raditz followed up and knocked him down to the ground. He then turned his sinister gaze to Diane.

"Your turn!" He said and flew to her, only to get cut off by an energy blast. He turned and saw Matt still standing.

"I'm not done with you!" He shouted and flew straight for Matt. Diane joined beside as they tag team against Raditz, who tried to fend off both of them.

Meanwhile...

"Piccolo! are you all right?!"

"Heh... I-I won't allow myself to die before the entire world bows to me! Listen... I only have one more of those left in me! It needs to count, so you have to hold him still!"

"Got it!" Goku said. Piccolo then turned his attention to Niko.

"And you. I don't know who you or the others are, but defend me with your life until I'm ready!"

"Understood! I'll do everything i can."

Niko then noticed Benny on the ground a few feet away.

"Goku, i'll join in a minute. I need to check on my comrade!"

"Okay!"

Niko ran over to Benny while Goku joined Matt and Diane.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, he caught me off guard. Won't let it happen again."

Niko helped Benny up and they joined the battle as Piccolo began to muster up whatever energy he had left for this last attack. Raditz had been handling himself until it was 5-on-1. Raditz had started to get overwhelmed late into the battle.

"Impossible! I'm being pressured?!"

Raditz then started getting tag teamed by the time patrollers. Diane and Benny would attack from different angles, and Matt and Niko would follow up with ki blasts. Then, when it seemed Raditz was almost beaten, Goku and Niko teamed up for one last strike.

WHAM!

"Gi...!"

"Goku, now's your chance!" Niko shouted

"Right!"

Raditz really felt that one, and was running out of steam. Goku saw the opportunity and grabbed him from behind.

"What are you doing?!"

Goku was using all his strength to hold Raditz in place.

"Now! Piccolo! Do it!" Goku screamed and Piccolo had just finished charging up his attack to finished off Raditz.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

He fired the beam directly at Raditz and struck him in the chest. The beam was powerful enough to cut through his armor, and kill him in one fell swoop. However, since Goku was right behind Raditz, he got hit as well and was killed too. Both warriors separated as they started to fall.

"Urgh...!D...DAMN IT...!"

"Hehehe...!"

Goku had a smile on his face as they fell to the ground and neither one moved to get back up.

"Huff... Huff... Serves you right." Piccolo said exhausted, but a smile grew on his face. He and Goku had finally defeated the saiyan Raditz, even though Goku died in the process. Piccolo walked over to the dead brothers and then he noticed something off. He looked around and saw that Diane, Matt, Benny, and Niko were nowhere to be seen. As quick as they showed up to help in the fight, they disappeared just as fast.

"W-What was that? Where did...?"

The four time patrollers were hiding behind a big rock, looking at Piccolo from behind.

"Still wish i could've finished off Raditz myself!"

"Well, you can't Matt. That's just how history happened, and there's nothing we can do about it other than let history run its course."

"What about Goku? How did he managed to-"

"The Dragon Balls, Benny." Diane answered. "They can bring people back to life and that's what's gonna happen with Goku."

"Really? Whew, that's a relief. Felt bad that Goku got killed."

"Don't worry about it. In any case, history is back on track for now. Let's head back to the Time Nest for now."

"Right!" The boys said and the time patrollers were teleported back to the Time Nest. However, two mysterious figures was watching the battle the whole time and knew about the Time Patrollers existence. Question is, who were they and what were they up to?

**At the Time Nest...**

Diane, Matt, Benny, and Niko were leaving the Time Vault with Elder Kai after their first successful mission.

"That was some handy work. Those moves weren't half bad, except for your entrance."

"How were we supposed to know we would end up in the air like that?" Matt spoke

"Yeah, i'd rather not talk about that." Diane said as she started blushing. "That was so embarrassing."

"Hmph, agreed."

"Well, next time, we'll be ready for it and we won't fall." Benny said and wrapped his arms around Niko, Diane, and Matt.

(group chuckles)

"Goku and Piccolo would surely have been defeated, if you four hadn't stepped in and saved them."

"You bet! Plus, we got to fight alongside Goku." Matt said and flexed his muscle.

"Your job is to helping to correct any inconsistencies like this that crop up in the timeline. This time went smoothly, but battles later on in history get intense. So, continue with your training, because only the strong can correct history!"

"Right!" They all said

"But since you're all training under the greatest kai in the universe, there shouldn't be much to worry about. Hehehe... As long as you all listen to my advice, you'll come into your own eventually, and-"

"Yeah, we get it. You really do ramble, old man."

The group turned and saw the Supreme Kai coming to them with Toki Toki next to her.

"Listen here, Supreme Kai of Time... I'm only about a millennium older than you. That hardly makes me an old man."

"Like that helps his case." Matt whispered to Niko. Niko bumped his elbow into him to tell him to respect the Elder Kai.

"What are you saying? Anyone who laid eyes on you would easily call you an old man. Don't even try to compare yourself to an adorable girl like me!" She said and posed.

"You call yourself adorable?! How do you find a hat with a head that big?!"

The others, except Niko, was laughing to themselves at the Kais arguing with each other.

"Ah... that's all from us for the moment. We'll tell you more about the world later on."

"Okay then... you've gotta be bored half to death after listening to his speeches. Am i right? Allow me to walk you out. This way, please!" She said and started walking to the exit. The time patrollers then followed one by one.

"Hey, wait! You can't just jump ahead like that!"

But nobody stopped and listened to him, they all just kept walking. Realizing that, he just followed behind everyone as they left the Time Nest and went back to Conton City. When they got to the center of the Recreation Plaza, they stopped and Supreme Kai of Time then said...

"It all happened back when Conton City was known as Toki Toki City."

"Toki Toki City? I never heard that." Benny said scratching his head.

"Before Conton City, this used to be Toki Toki city. That's back when the Time Patrol was first formed." Diane explained. "This isn't the first time history had been tampered with."

"Precisely. The place was put in danger by a really nasty person who warped time. One lone hero bravely saved the city- no, not just the city, but the entire universe, its history and everything."

"This history you four mended was once saved by this hero."

"Really?" Matt said

"I didn't know that."

"Cool!"

"Yes! Take a good look. This is that very hero!"

The four of them looked at the holographic monument that projected the hero. He had red spiky hair, light skin, brown eyes, a green scouter, was wearing a white cape, an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, yellow shirt, gray pants and golden boots. They didn't know it, but his name was Ace.

"That's the legendary hero?"

"Nice!"

"Would love to see him in action."

"Astonishing."

"So, was it a treat seeing him like this?"

The four patrollers agreed in high spirits.

"(chuckles) Keep working hard. Some day, i know you'll be just as strong as he is. I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish." On that note, she left them, leaving the four of them in the Plaza.

"So i guess we really are working as a team on this." Matt said

"It looks to be that way."

"What do you guys say we grab a bite to eat? I want to get to know you guys better."

(rumbling)

"Whoa!"

"Sorry, whenever i hear 'food' i can't help but get hungry."

"I'm not surprised, given how big you are."

"Hey!"

"Knock it off, you two." Niko said, separating the two. The four of them went to the cafe in town and got a table for the four of them. Half an hour later, Matt had already eaten his way through 2 servings. While Diane and Benny were getting their foods, Matt started eating his third helping. While he was eating, he looked up and saw Niko staring at him with a not so surprised look on his face.

"What?" He said with his mouth full.

"You say Benny's got a big appetite, yet look at you."

"Hey, fighting works up a great appetite. Besides, anyone who knows about Goku would know he's got a bigger appetite. He can actually hold his food down."

"Right." He then noticed Diane and Benny coming back to the table. He saw that Diane had a salad and Benny had a big dish full of ice cream.

"You're eating ice cream?"

"Majins can live on candy and sweets. Majin Buu does."

"Another reason why you and Buu are alike."

Diane sat next to Niko and Benny sat next to Matt.

"See, i'm not the only big eater here. Which is a lot compared to you." Matt argued and pointed at Niko who only had a jug of water.

"Actually, Namekians can live solely on water. Same as how Majins can live on sweets. Though, it couldn't kill you guys to eat some real food once in a while."

"Maybe." Niko and Benny said.

The group enjoyed their meal and when they were done...

"(groans in satisfaction) I'm stuffed."

"No kidding."

"(laughs a little)"

"By the way guys, what's the reason you joined the time patrol?" Diane asked.

"Why you asking?"

"When we started our mission, i got the feeling we weren't fighting just for history. Niko was more worried about Piccolo than history itself."

"Hmmm..."

"Well, what about you?"

"Personally, i wanted to settle an old score."

That got everyone's attention and they listened closely.

"My parents were killed by Super Buu, but i was just a baby. I don't know how i survived, but when i learned the truth, i felt lonely and angry. I had been training so that one day i could deal with Super Buu."

"So revenge was your motive." Niko noted.

"Yeah, but when i was finally strong enough to challenge him, i heard he was already dealt with by Goku. I was happy to hear that, but i also felt cheated at the same time." She said and took off her glasses. She then wiped away a tear.

"Well, you're not the only one fueled by revenge."

"Huh?"

"You're not the only person at this table wanting some payback. I took this job to get back at Frieza who destroyed my home world and killed off most of the saiyans because of his cocky ego. But hearing that Goku killed that bastard, at the very least, I'd like to see Goku and thank him for doing the deed."

"Make that three." Niko added "Frieza killed a bunch of Namekians just to get his hands on the Dragon Balls. I wanted to avenge my people and thanks to Goku, justice has finally caught up to that freak."

"We may not have gotten our revenge, but we can take comfort knowing that Goku defeated them. Now, it's our job make sure it stays that way." Matt said

Diane gave it some thought and if Goku hadn't done what he'd done, those fiends would still be causing terror and mayhem wherever they go.

"You're probably right, at the very least, it'll be okay knowing that they've been dealt with."

Just then, they heard a strange noise.

(trilling)

"What's that sound?" Benny said. They looked around and when Niko looked up, he saw the bird Toki Toki.

"Up there!"

Toki Toki came down to the table and had a medium sized piece of paper in his beak. When Niko pulled it out and opened it...

"It's from Supreme Kai of Time, there's been another change in history. They want us back right away!"

"Then we better not keep them waiting. Let's go!" Diane said and the four of them left the cafe to get to the Time Nest. When they got there, they went to the Time Vault and the Supreme Kai of Time was waiting with Elder Kai.

"Glad you could make it." She said and walked up to Diane. She handed her another scroll and just like last time, it was surrounded with a purple aura.

"That scroll shows there has been another change in history."

"This is when the two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, arrive on Earth."

"Nappa and Vegeta?"

"That's right," Diane stated "They learn about Raditz's death and arrive a year later."

"Two Saiyans this time, eh? That's quite the pickle, wouldn't you say?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. If we can handle one saiyan, we can handle two." Matt bragged.

"These changes have been happening in frequency lately. Please be careful out there."

"We'll be careful out there. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The boys said. Diane held the scroll and they each placed a hand on it. Then, the bright light appeared and they were off.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Saiyan Saga, Part 1

**Saiyan Siege! - Defend the Earth**

**Age 762**

The time patrollers were whisked one year ahead of Raditz's defeat and they came to the moment where the Z Fighters were about to face off against Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa was going to fight them alone, and even though he was outnumbered, he was much stronger than they were. He had red eyes and was surrounded by the same dark purple aura that Raditz had.

"Hmm, more bugs came to get squashed?"

"Who are you guys? Did you come here to help us?" Tien asked "Wait, one of you is a saiyan like them. Do you have a grudge against them?"

"The girl seems like an earthling to me." Krillin said.

"Are you one of the namekians they were talking about?" Piccolo asked Niko.

"Don't know who the big white one is, but he doesn't look bad."

"Who cares who they are? We have to slow him down until Goku gets back!" Yamcha said

"L-Look at those eyes! They're bright red! H-Help... I'm so scared!" Gohan said in fear

"Too scared to move? Hey, i can't blame you, with a first fight like this..."

"Forget about the brat, then! We have more important work to do!" Piccolo ordered

"Did you say work? Heh heh... No, you fools, this is just a bit of fun." Vegeta chuckled

_"Vegeta... Just look at that evil face!"_

"I'll take my time crushing you one by one."

"We'll just see about that!" Matt said and charged right at Nappa. Matt threw a fist, only for Nappa to block it. Then, he and Matt started trading blows, neither saiyan giving an inch. When they separated, Nappa got blasted from behind by Diane. But it didn't do much.

"What the-?"

"Don't expect this fight to be a cakewalk."

"You little bitch!" Nappa said with anger and charged towards her. However, Benny came down and intercepted his attack. He then used his arms like sledgehammers and spun around, dealing multiple blows to Nappa and then kicked him away. Benny then warped behind Nappa and belly bumped him. He then enlarged his hand and slammed Nappa downwards to the ground.

"Whoa!" Matt said

"I'm much more capable than i look." He said

Nappa got back up and wasn't going to take that sitting down. He powered up and shot up into the air, and then he charged two powerful ki blasts. He threw both at Matt and Benny and the boys blocked them. However, the blast was so strong, they got pushed back and then were sent flying into a rock wall when the blasts exploded.

"Alright, who's next?"

Yamcha stepped in and tried to hit Nappa, but none of his attacks did much damage. When he knocked him away, Tien blast him with a Tri-Beam attack and it damaged Nappa a bit. Niko followed up by using a move he learned from a mentor back at the Academy in Conton City. He cuffed his hands and energy stared to build up. When he was fully charged, Niko fired a Light Grenade at Nappa, who couldn't dodge because it was too fast for him.

Diane went to check on the boys and make sure they were okay.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, i'm good."

"I'll be fine when i pound him. I'm not gonna let that bigshot take me down that easily." Matt said and got up as quick as he could.

"Matt, we need to be careful. These guys are stronger than Raditz, and Vegeta is stronger than Nappa alone."

"Yeah i know. But I'm not gonna go easy on them. A saiyan always fights with everything they got."

Just then, everybody sensed another power.

"Th-That presence is so strong, yet familiar..." Gohan noted

"That must mean... it's Goku!" Piccolo said "He's kept us waiting long enough!"

"All right!" Diane said "With Goku arriving, dealing with Nappa and Vegeta will be easy."

"B-But wait... Something is a little off. Who's the other presence closing in, then? I sense something along with Goku. Something evil..."

The time patrollers then detected another presence like Krillin mentioned. They weren't familiar with this presence, whoever or whatever it is.

"Guys, he's right. There's another power level closing in on Goku." Niko said as he joined the group.

_"Whoever or whatever it is, it's slowing Goku down, and the others can't hold out much longer. We have no choice: Find an opening and get over to Goku!" _Elder Kai said.

"Half of us will head over to Goku, the other half will stay here and try to help the others."

"Well, I'm not leaving! I like Goku, but i have to pay Nappa back for that blast he gave me." Matt said and turned towards the battle.

"Matt wait!" Benny said, but Matt took off to join the fray.

"Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me. Niko!" Diane spoke

"I know exactly what you're thinking. I'll make sure he doesn't get in over his head." The blue namekian said and joined his partner.

"Alright then, Benny, you and I will help Goku and deal with this other presence."

"Got it."

The girl and Majin waited for the right time, and when it came, they left the battlefield to find Goku.

* * *

**Turles, the Other Saiyan**

Diane and Benny were looking for Goku to help fix the problem out in the rocky wastelands.

"See him yet, Benny?"

"Nope, nothing yet. He could be any- Wait!"

The two came to a dead stop in the air.

"What?!"

"Over there!"

Diane looked in the same direction and saw two figures, one of them she could make out as Goku.

"You found him! Great job!"

"Thanks!"

They got over to Goku quickly. However, something they saw made them stop in the air...

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute..."

Goku was fighting against someone else, but that's not what caught their attention. They saw this other figure had saiyan gear, a tail, and a red scouter, but what really caught their attention was the fact that he looked exactly like Goku!

"Is he...?"

"Can't be! Goku's right there!"

"Hey! I'm in a hurry! Stay out of my way!"

_"Who in the universe is that?! He's not supposed to be there! He looks like a saiyan of some kind... In fact, he looks just like Goku!"_

"Who is he?" Benny asked. The figure overheard because he turned his attention to him and Diane.

"My name is Turles. I watched you two fight. You put on quite a show, actually. Say, would you like to consider joining me? You can do whatever you want... Destroy planets, eat good food, drink all you like... Whatever you wish. There's nothing better, i tell you. One of you enjoys the finer things in life, i can tell just by looking at your face."

_"Don't listen to any of that drivel! His heart is a ball of pure evil!"_

"To be honest, i'm not interested in destroying planets." Diane said to him

"Yeah, and i already got a way to get good food. But thanks for asking." Benny spoke

"Oh... so you're not interested eh,? Well then, you can just die!"

He then fired 2 ki blasts at the time patrollers and they dodged out of the way. The two then joined Goku as they teamed up against Turles.

"This guy looks just like me for some reason..."

"Of course you and me look alike, Kakarot. We're both disposable, low-class warriors. Make no mistake! I'll tell you now I'm done with that life. One day soon everyone will kneel before Turles."

"We'll just see about that!" Diane said and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Turles. He simply dodged them and was prepared to strike back, until he got ambushed from behind by Benny. He got sent flying forward and then Benny kicked back down with a follow up attack. Diane had prepared herself for him and did a five hit combo using nothing but her legs and feet in an acrobatic style.

"Tch, okay that was a little impressive."

Turles got back up quickly and was ready for another round.

"Huh?"

"We hardly did much damage to him."

Turles then held up both his hands and a series of evil ki blasts were fired at the Time Patrollers. They tried to dodge the attacks, but the blasts chased after them and repeatedly hit them. Turles then managed to grab Benny, spun around and threw him off to the side. He then turned to Diane.

"Your turn!"

He charged towards Diane and engaged her in close combat. She blocked and countered to the best of her ability, but Turles got the drop on her, and then teleported behind her. He then struck her from behind, and kicked her away. He then formed a ring of energy and fired it towards her. When it was close enough, he then used his hands and detonated the blast, catching her in the explosion. She then fell to the ground in pain.

"Hmph, that's the best you got?"

He then saw something out the corner of his eye, and jumped out of the way. He was then met with a fist to the face and was sent reeling back a few feet.

"You little-" Turles said a little angry.

"I wasn't done with you."

"By the time I'M done with you, you will be!"

The two combatants then dived down to the ground and began fighting. They kept sidestepping around each other as they kept trading blows neither side giving an inch.

_"Do you read me?! My partner is currently en route to your location! Turles is a dangerous opponent! You need teamwork to bring him down!" _spoke an unknown voice.

Just then, everyone sensed an unknown power level in the distance. Whatever it was, it was closing on them fast. Everyone turned when they heard a noise and it was none other than the Toki Toki city hero, Ace himself.

"Diane, look!" Benny shouted

"(gasp) Is that who i think it is?"

"Hmph... I guess that's enough for now..."

The second Ace got to their spot, Turles disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"He's getting away!"

_"Hurry after him!"_

Ace nodded and then teleported to who knows where to chase down Turles.

"Diane, that was him! It had to be!"

"Yeah, after getting a close look at him, there's no mistaking it. That was Ace!" She agreed and the two got closer to Goku."

"He's gone... But who was that, anyway? Well, there's no time to stop and wonder. I have to get over to Gohan fast. I have no idea who you are, but... thanks. You really helped out."

"Glad we could help out, Goku."

Just then, Goku sensed something bad. It took a moment for Diane and Benny to notice too.

"Oh no! That enormous presence i sensed vanished. I have to hurry!"

"The others must be in trouble!"

Goku was about to take off, but he looked at Diane and Benny and got an idea.

"Uh, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure. We'd be glad to help out however we can, right Benny?"

"Yeah!"

Goku smiled and turned around. He was the first to take off, with Diane and Benny following behind him.

"Hey Diane." Benny spoke to her so only she could hear. "How come he didn't recognize us? We helped him out with Raditz a year ago, according to the timeline."

"Yeah we did, but i don't know why he didn't recognize us. We'll talk about it back at the Time Nest after the mission."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Saiyan Saga, Part 2

**Saiyan Brutality! - Beyond the Limits**

When Goku, Benny, and Diane got back to Gohan and the others, what they saw left them shocked. Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo were dead, Chiaotzu was nowhere to be seen. As for the remaining fighters, Gohan, Krillin, and Matt were still standing. Matt was in front of Niko, who was on one knee, clutching his right shoulder. Everyone was covered in blood, bruises, and scrapes from the battle. Vegeta and Nappa had noticed Goku as he floated down to the ground in front of Gohan and Krillin. Benny and Diane landed next to their friends.

"Krillin, just stay back! I'll take it from here!"

Krillin and Gohan were relieved to see Goku arrive.

"Got it. Gohan, we'll go."

Gohan looked at his father and was a teensy bit concerned.

"D-Dad..."

He wanted to stay with his dad, but he knew this wasn't his fight. With that, he and Krillin left to a safe spot away from the battle.

"Finally, there you are!" Vegeta spoke and jumped up to a rock platform. Goku did the same a few distant feet from Vegeta.

"Niko, Matt, are you two okay?"

"More or less. Nappa was stronger than we anticipated, and he overpowered us."

"Yeah, he is really strong. But that makes me want to beat him even more."

Nappa had a sinister smile on his face as he prepared to fight the Time Patrollers. He charged at them, and Matt was quick to do the same. They started trading punches and kicks, although Nappa had a slight upper hand.

"You've still got some fight left in you, but I'll make sure to get rid of it!"

"That's what you think!"

As for Goku and Vegeta, Goku was holding his own against Vegeta.

"What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot? Don't tell me you've come here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something."

"Piccolo... Tien...Y-Yamcha...Chiaotzu... and Kami..."

Vegeta then started sensing an increase in Goku's power.

"His power level is rising...!"

"I am not... going to let you get away with this!" He shouted.

"What...?!"

"Nappa! hurry up and beat them!"

Nappa was getting the advantage on Matt.

"(laughs) How's this, tough guy?"

Nappa then got blasted in the back. When he turned, he got double punched in the gut by Benny and Niko.

"That's for Chiaotzu!" Benny said

"You little-"

(shouts)

Nappa got up and took a couple swings at the Majin and Namekian, but then he got punched in the back by Matt repeatedly. Diane then appeared and kicked him into the air, and Niko unleashed a blast of ki on Nappa. When Nappa recovered, he got headbutted by Benny. The majin then extended his arm, grabbed Nappa and then threw the saiyan in the opposite direction.

"This is for Yamcha!" Niko shouted as he punched Nappa in the face sending him flying into a big rock. Nappa went through the top, bounced off a rock pillar and was in the air.

"F-Filthy, arrogant, wretched little..."

Nappa's rage was reaching it's peak! He was not gonna get overwhelmed by a bunch of little brats. He started powering up in anger, and then threw a powerful blast at Niko. Niko knew he was in a weakened state, so he couldn't withstand the blast. When the blast got close enough, he made his move.

KA-BOOM!

Diane: (gasp)

Benny: Oh no!

Matt: You Bastard!

Nappa formed a small smirk on his face as the smoke from the blast cleared, but when it did, Nappa saw something in it.

"Huh?"

Everyone except Vegeta and Goku saw that Niko was still okay.

Nappa: "WHAT THE-?!"

Diane: (sighs in relief)

Benny: "All right!"

Matt: "Heh."

Niko: "That was a big blast, i'll admit. But i took cover right before the blast made contact. Less of an impact that way."

"THAT WAS LUCK!" Nappa said and began winding for another shot. But before he could execute his attack, Matt had flown up behind Nappa and caught him off guard. Nappa turned and saw what he was about to do.

"This is for Tien!" He shouted and delivered a SledgeHammer attack, sending Nappa hurdling down to the ground.

"What's wrong with me?! How can these brats be so much more powerful?" He then saw the saiyan fly down to the ground.

"Wait, no!"

When Matt reached the ground, he darted to where Nappa was gonna land.

"This one is for Piccolo!" He shouted and delivered a powerful kick, sending Nappa into a boulder.

"All together!" Diane said and the time patrollers gathered together and unleashed a combined attack. They fired a concentrated blast at Nappa and it dealt heavy damage to him. Nappa was lying on the ground and didn't get back up right away. He slowly got back up.

"Don't let up!" Diane shouted and the four of them fired a barrage of ki blasts. When they stopped, Nappa was down and didn't get back up right away.

"Okay, Nappa's dealt with. Now let's help Goku!" Diane said and the time patrollers went over to help Goku. He was holding his ground against Vegeta, but he was far stronger than in the normal timeline. Vegeta managed to get the upper hand on Goku and knocked him away.

(laughs)

"Is that all you got, Kakarot?"

Vegeta fired a powerful blast at Goku, only for it to be intercepted by another ki blast. Vegeta looked and saw the Time Patrollers facing his way.

"You little brats!" He looked at Nappa and saw him down on the ground.

"Stubborn fools! I'll deal with you all myself!"

Vegeta charged at them, with Matt meeting him on head first. They traded attacks, neither fighter giving an inch. Soon, Goku and the others joined in one by one and it became 5-on-1. Soon Vegeta started to get overwhelmed a little.

"I'm being pushed back!? How is this possible?"

Soon, Vegeta got pushed back by a kick Niko dealt to him, followed up with a Light Grenade. Matt then got close and unleashed a Full Power Energy Wave on Vegeta. He fired a powerful blast of ki up close and personal, which sent Vegeta reeling. When he recovered...

"A...Gu...! You'll pay for this!" Vegeta then took to the air as he had a furious look on his face. He then started powering up for his signature move. Matt braced himself for it.

"Is he crazy? He can't take that move head on!" Benny said

"We gotta help him block it!"

But just before they could, an energy blast came their way and they dodged it at the last second.

"Whoa!"

"What the-!?"

"(gasp) Look!"

Niko pointed to Nappa who had recovered and was pissed off extremely. He wasn't not going to call it quits.

"Die!"

He fired a massive blast at the 3 of them, and Benny jumped in front of his allies.

"Benny!"

"Don't!"

The big Majin braced himself for the impact. As for Matt, Goku came to his rescue and jumped in front of him to counter Vegeta. He put his hands together and assumed his stance.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me"

"GALICK GUN!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The beams collided and both sides were met with equal force, much to Vegeta's surprise.

"W-What?"

Back to the others, Nappa had a malicious smile on his face, thinking he won. But the saiyan was caught by surprised to see Benny still alive. He got injured alright, but alive.

"Okay, now i'm angry!" He said in an angry tone. He charged up his energy and then he fired full force. Niko and Diane jumped out from opposite sides behind Benny and did the same thing. Their beams combined together and was pushing against Nappa.

"Times Foooouuurrr!" Goku screamed and his Kamehameha attack increased in power times four. It overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun and it blasted the saiyan prince.

Diane: "I've..."

Niko: "Had..."

Benny: "Enough!"

The 3 of them used more energy in their attack to overpower Nappa and blast him. Both attacks caused a massive explosion in the area. Now the question is, did they manage to beat the saiyans?

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Saiyan Saga, Part 3

**Power x10 x2? Great Ape Transformation Part 1**

Things had gotten intense in the battle against the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. The latest clash of powers caused an explosion in the area and the heroes were wondering if they had won. When the dust cleared, everyone saw the result of what followed.

"What?!"

"Huh?"

"After all that..."

Vegeta and Nappa were still standing and breathing. Vegeta's armor was damaged a bit thanks to Goku's attack, but he was still capable of fighting. Vegeta could see these were no ordinary warriors. He thought they'd be weak and spineless, but they have given him a run for his money. At this point, his patience was just about run out and he was not going to let his pride get sullied by these 'weaklings' at all.

"I-In that case..."

He conjured up a small yellow ball of energy.

"I'll just have to become a great ape! Yaaaaah!" He then fired it into the air.

"Huh?"

"W-what?!"

"Whoa!"

"It's just like before."

"What is that?"

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta clenched his fist and it bursted into a small version of the moon. Vegeta and Nappa stared intensely at it and they felt their saiyan blood boiling. The adrenaline running through their bodies made them feel more powerful than before.

"Fu...ha...Haa!"

"Heh... Ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They began to grow gigantic proportions, brown fur covered their bodies, their faces turned ape-like and their eyes became completely red. Goku and the Time Patrollers were in shock at the two great apes standing before them.

"Their power levels... it's still rising." Diane said, voice trembling

"How did they do that?" Benny asked

"I can tell you how." Matt spoke and the Majin looked his way. "Saiyans have the ability to turn into great apes, which increases their power tenfold. But that's only during a full moon at night. However, any time patroller saiyan would know that Vegeta has the ability to create an artificial moon, and it would still trigger the transformation."

"A-A great ape! A monster!"

"Heh heh heh..." Nappa bellowed "The tables have turned."

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Vegeta roared and raised one of his mighty fists. When he brought it down, Goku and the others jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided the attack. It left a huge fist sized crater in the ground.

"That was close."

Goku was first to take to the skies, with Diane and the others following suit. Diane and Benny fired a concentrated ki blast at Nappa, but even when the blast made an impact, he was unfazed.

"Huh?!"

"No way! He should've felt something."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your puny attacks can't hurt me." Nappa laughed and then threw a fist at them. They managed to dodge at the last second, but the force of the fist hitting the stone formation sent them flying.

"This isn't good!" Niko said as he and Matt came to help their allies.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING FUN." Vegeta chuckled "SAIYANS IN THEIR GREAT APE FORM HAVE POWERS 10 TIMES GREATER THAN NORMAL!"

"This is unfortunate. How can we overcome against this?"

"Our ki attacks can't do much damage against them, and physical attacks won't be effective either."

Just then, they dodge a stomp attempt by Nappa and the time patrollers scattered to different directions. Nappa started swatting at them like they were flies, and they flew around him trying to blast him.

"We may not be able to damage him a lot, but maybe we can wear him down." Benny suggested

"How?"

"As big as he is, he can't move that fast. He may be strong, but that size can't do him any favors for speed."

Just then, Nappa pulled out a huge chunk of the ground and chucked it at Benny sine he was an easier target. The majin dodged the big chunk, but when it broke, one of the small pieces nailed him and crashed him into a stone formation.

"(groans)"

He tried to get up, but was making slow progress. He could feel the ground rumbling as he looked and saw Nappa coming his way.

"HEY!"

Matt, Niko, and Diane unleashed a barrage of blasts on Nappa, but it wasn't working. Nappa turned around, and jumped towards them. He was faster than he looked and knocked all three of them away. Each of them crashed into a stone pillar, and Diane was knocked out a little. Niko went over to her and checked on her. She was definitely bruised from the impact, scrapes and blood from a couple of cuts. Her glasses were broken a little too.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT PUNY LITTLE INSECTS. FIRST I'LL CRUSH THE BIGGEST INSECT, THEN YOU THREE ARE NEXT!"

"Niko! Diane!" Niko turned and saw Matt coming their way to check on them. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Banged up a bit, but she's alive."

"Okay, well we got to think of something, cause Benny's in trouble."

"How? Our adversaries have grown giant. Our attacks can't damage them."

Matt looked at Nappa and Vegeta, who was still fighting Goku. He then saw the moon Vegeta created, and got an idea.

Niko: "What's with the look? You got something in mind?"

Matt: "Yeah, and it's important you know too, so you don't get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

"You forget? I'm a saiyan." He said and pointed at the moon. Niko then knew exactly what he was talking about, and he actually agreed to it.

"You're gonna turn into a great ape too. Huh, that just might give us a fighting chance."

"Yeah. It's the only way we can beat these bastards."

Matt looked at the moon very closely and felt his simian blood rising. He began to grow in size and brown fur covering his body. As for Benny, he managed to get up and see Nappa coming closer to him. He tried to fly, but Nappa was quicker than him, so he got caught in Nappa's fist and was getting crushed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT IS USELESS TO RESIST, YOU CAN'T WIN!"

"(grunting in pain)" Benny felt the squeeze getting tighter and tighter on his body, and he couldn't break free from Nappa's massive grip. Just when he felt like his life was nearing the end, a giant fist smashed Nappa in the face. He let go of Benny, and staggered a bit from the impact. This also caught Vegeta's and Goku's attention from their battle. As for Benny, he fell for a bit but got caught by the same giant hand that hit Nappa. When he recovered, he looked and saw a third great ape.

"A third one? What the-?"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

When Benny heard that voice, he recognized it despite the deepness and rumbling from it. This ape however, didn't have a malicious grin on his face. It was a friendly smile.

"Matt?!"

"YEAH. YOU FORGET THAT I'M A SAIYAN TOO? THIS WILL HELP EVEN THE ODDS AGAINST THESE BASTARDS."

Matt then lifted Benny onto his shoulder and turned his attention to Nappa, who recovered from the attack.

"YOU LITTLE-! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU CAN TURN INTO A GREAT APE TOO! YOU ARE STILL NO MATCH FOR A SAIYAN ELITE!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Matt said and then charged straight to Nappa. He did the same and then the great apes collided fists. Matt then delivered a left hook to Nappa's body.

"GAH!"

Matt then punched Nappa again, and sent him reeling into a rock formation. Niko was watching the fight unfold right before his eyes.

"Gotta admit, it was a smart move turning into a great ape. At least this gives us a fighting chance on our side."

(groans)

Niko looked and saw Diane starting to recover.

"Finally awake."

"What happened?"

"Took a bit of a nasty hit and got knocked out."

(roars)

Diane looked and to her surprise...

"3 great apes!?"

"Relax, look at that one." He assured and pointed at Matt. "Recognize the outfit from a certain someone?"

Diane looked at it closely and then it hit her.

"Matt?"

"Mmn-hmn"

"So he turned into a great ape himself. For once, he used his brain and not his fist. Him being a great ape gives us a fighting chance."

"Agreed. We may not be able to do much damage alone, but we can give him a helping hand."

"Right, and we better hurry too. The sooner Nappa is gone, the sooner we can help Goku and fix history." She said and stood up. She then took off to the sky with Niko in tow. They came beside Matt and Benny as they all faced Nappa.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I AM AN ELITE SAIYAN WARRIOR!" Nappa roared.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S BETTER THAN WHO." Matt shouted and cracked his knuckles.

The real battle has just gotten started.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Saiyan Saga, Part 4

**Power x10 x2? Great Ape Transformation Part 2**

The stakes were high as the Time Patrollers mission had taken a massive turn. Vegeta and Nappa had transformed into Great Apes, and things started to look grim for Goku and the Time Patrollers. However, Matt turned himself into a Great Ape to even the odds against them.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Nappa roared and charged at them, with Matt doing the same. He used both hands to intercept Nappa's attack, and then quickly threw a left hook at him. Niko, Benny, and Diane then flew around to blast him from different angles. The blasts couldn't do much damage, but it was enough to divert Nappa's attention and he turned around.

"STOP THAT!" He roared and swung a hand at Benny, but the majin managed to dodge at the last second. He then teamed up with Niko and they a barrage of ki blasts. One of which nailed Nappa in the eye.

"GYAH! MY EYE!"

Because of that, Matt grabbed a big rock and smashed it on Nappa's head. He then cuffed his hands and delivered a Sledgehammer attack, knocking him down to the ground. But he wasn't finished yet.

"YOU LITTLE-!"

"SHUT UP!"

Matt then kicked him in the face, and then grabbed him. He pulled him up and threw him to the other side, causing him to crash into a rock pillar. Matt then opened his mouth and started gathering energy. When he was ready, he fired a powerful beam at Nappa and the blast dealt major damage.

"GAH!"

Nappa was down on all fours and running out of energy.

"Now's our chance!" Diane shouted and everyone charged up for a powerful combination. They all fired a ki blast at Nappa, which combined did enough damage to finished him off. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up again.

"YES!"

"Whew. That's a relief."

"We can't relax yet."

"Niko's right." Diane agreed. "We still have Vegeta to deal with. Let's finish this up fast. Goku can't hold out for much longer."

They looked his way and could see he was running out of steam. It wouldn't be long until he couldn't hold out anymore.

"D-Damn it... I didn't know that the difference in power would be this much..."

"Let's go!" She ordered and flew towards Goku. Niko and Benny went along, and so did Matt. Once Vegeta saw this, he knew what that meant.

"Dammit, Nappa lost. Hmph... Stupid idiot..."

Vegeta began to engage everyone as they fought him 5 against 1. Vegeta was much stronger than Nappa, so he wouldn't go down so easily. Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin had been watching the whole fight and was still watching everyone fight Vegeta. The great Ape began charging a beam in his mouth, and then fired. Matt jumped in front of everyone and took the blunt of the attack.

"Matt!"

"You okay?"

"IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO TAKE ME DOWN, SAIYAN PRINCE!"

"(evil laughs) I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO CRUSH YOU!"

The two great apes collided fists with each other, both eager to take their opponent down.

"Gohan! I'll go with you!"

"Y-Yes!"

Krillin and Gohan then leaped in to join the fight. They came next to the Time Patrollers as everyone got ready for the next round, which was also the final round.

"Krillin! Gohan!" Benny shouted in joy.

"He became a great ape! But he'll turn back if we cut his tail off! Gohan! Let's go cut off that tail!" Krillin spoke

"Yes!"

"H... Hey guys!" Goku said weakly.

"Is that true?" Benny asked

"It is." Diane answered. "If a great ape's tail gets cut off, they turn back into a saiyan. Vegeta's power will diminish to what it was before."

_"Leave cutting the tail off to the little guys. You four just need to draw the Great Ape's attention!" _Elder Kai said.

So Matt, Diane, Benny, and Niko helped battle against Vegeta. Their mission was to divert Vegeta's attention so the others could cut his tail.

"Damn it... H-He's so incredibly strong!"

"IF YOU'D LIKE, I'LL LET YOU DIE ALONGSIDE YOUR FATHER. I'M A NICE GUY, RIGHT?" Vegeta mocked

"I-I won't lose! Not to you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'VE PROBABLY FIGURED OUT BY NOW THAT IT WAS A HUGE MISTAKE TO EVER CHALLENGE ME!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Matt roared and threw a punch, only for it to be blocked. The others were blasting Vegeta from everywhere, but Vegeta was stronger than Nappa, so they didn't even faze him.

"He's stronger than Nappa, our attacks won't faze him."

"Why hurt him when it's the tail we're after?" Benny said getting the others attention, except for Matt, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin.

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"We just need to cut the tail off. Matt's bigger than us, so he can distract Vegeta. We sneak up on him, and grab the tail. With the three of us, we could lift him off the ground and Krillin and Gohan can cut the tail."

"That's... actually a good plan." Diane said

"Agreed. I'll fill Matt in on the details." Niko spoke and flew to the Great Ape.

"Hey Matt..."

(indistinct)

"GOT IT!"

Niko then hopped off his shoulder as the Great Ape charged at Vegeta and they clashed. The two warriors traded blows while Benny, Niko, and Diane filled the others in on their plan. Once they saw an opening, Benny, Niko, and Diane flew behind Vegeta and grabbed his tail. They started pulling with all their might and managed to lift him off the ground a bit.

"KRILLIN! NOW!" Matt roared and Krillin held his hand up in the air. He gathered energy in the form of a razor edged disk.

"Destructo Disk!" He shouted and threw it. It made direct contact and cut Vegeta's tail clean off.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

"Perfect execution!"

"Great job, guys!"

Vegeta felt the transformation wearing off immediately and he began shrinking in size, his power fading away.

"D-Damn it! M-My tail...!"

Soon, he was back to his human form and he stared up at the remaining Great Ape.

"You think you've won? I'm am the Prince of Saiyans!"

"YOU MAY BE A PRINCE, BUT YOU STILL LOST!"

"Why you little-!"

Vegeta charged right towards Matt, but he swatted Vegeta away and the saiyan prince crashed through a rock pillar and hit another. He fell down to the ground and was truly beaten.

"YOU NEVER LEARN."

Vegeta tried to move, but couldn't muster enough strength to stand. So he reached for a remote in his pocket and pressed a button. A couple moments later, everyone noticed a pod coming and it landed near Vegeta. He began painfully crawling towards it to retreat.

"You're not getting away!"

Krillin started to walk in Vegeta's direction, only for Benny and Niko to step in front of him.

"Why are you stopping me?!"

"Krillin... it's okay..." Goku said very weakly.

"W-What?!" Krillin said in confusion

"Next time... I'll... I'll beat him on my own!" He said and glanced at Benny, Niko, and Diane. "Thank you."

They nodded and watched Vegeta leave in his escape pod. The trio then flew up to Matt to discuss their next move.

"Well, that takes care of that." Niko said.

"STILL WISH I COULD'VE BEATEN HIM." Matt said

"So what do we do about you? You can't return to the Time Nest in your Great Ape form."

"Well, we have two options on the table." Diane spoke. "Option 1: We cut his tail off like we did with Vegeta's..."

The three of them then teleported just before Matt could grab any of them. When they reappeared...

"NOT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

Benny, Niko, and Diane: (chuckles)

"What's the other option, Diane?"

"We destroy the moon Vegeta created and he reverts back to his original form."

"On it."

Niko aimed at the moon, and fired a blast to destroy it, thus ending Matt's Great Ape form. He reverted back to his saiyan body again.

"Whew. Not too many chances to be a great ape, but it was fun while it lasted."

"You've acted like a monkey long enough."

Then, the four of them were transported back to the Time Nest.

"Welcome back!" Supreme Kai said

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

"Very nicely done." Elder Kai said

"Was there ever a doubt?" Matt bragged.

"Good to have you back."

Everyone turned in the direction of that voice and at the top of the staircase, there was two figures. When they came down the stairs, everyone recognized one of them at least. It was the hero that saved Toki Toki City in the past, and the other was Trunks. He was wearing a black coat, brown gloves, pants, and brown boots.

"It's him!" Benny said excitedly

"The hero in the flesh."

"W-Welcome back to you too." Supreme Kai said to Trunks.

"Yeah, it was rough out there. I'm sorry... I failed in my mission." He said. He and the Hero bowed their heads in sorrow.

"Don't worry about it. If they were that easy to catch, we'd have gotten them already."

"Ahem. A proper introduction is in order." Elder said.

"Oh yeah. That's right. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Trunks. Uh... I'm in charge of the Time Patrol, in a manner of speaking. I guess..."

"He guess?" Matt whispered to Diane, and she gave him a light elbow thrust.

"This here is my partner."

"My name is Diane." She said and stepped forward.

"This is Matt..."

"What's up?"

"Niko..."

"A pleasure."

"And Benny."

"Hello."

"A pleasure." Trunks said. "You see... We've been using the scrolls to perform special missions. But there've been so many changes in history lately that we're a bit shorthanded. That's why I've had to ask for help from you and Elder Kai."

"I see." Niko said quietly

"These two have told me you four are quite capable. You're a cut above the rest, apparently."

"Really?" Benny said surprised.

"Not wrong there." Matt bragged

"Elder Kai admires your persistence and the way you keep finishing mission after mission."

"Th-that's enough! Don't spoil our new agents!" Elder kai said. "I-I never said anything like that. You've got a long way to go, recruits!"

They weren't fooled by his act. They knew he was trying to act tough.

"Don't listen to him. That's not true at all. You've been doing excellent work!"

"Stop that right now!" He fussed, though all the fussing he did wore him out. "Uhh... Huh..." Once he recovered...

"Anyway... History was somehow restored, but there are far too many anomalies. Why are all these people suddenly appearing out of their proper places and times?"

"They got away from me this time, but we've seen this before. It's them. Yes, the pair I was chasing are the ones behind all this. They enlist villains from different timelines and use them to sow chaos."

"Hm? and who's this you speak of?"

"They're denizens of the Demon Realm who have come from a time in the far future to steal energy from the past. The wicked scientist Towa and her abominable creation... Mira!"

**Meanwhile...**

In an unknown location, a city lies in utter ruin. Buildings were destroyed, cars wrecked, and everything was shattered. Nobody was around either, except for Turles and an unknown Namekian.

"Phew! Looks i overdid it a bit."

He then sat down to enjoy himself for a bit, while on the opposite side of the building was the namekian.

"I've been looking for you, Turles, Slug. You're not the easiest people to find." said an unknown woman. She had blue skin, white hair and a red outfit, carrying a staff with sharp points on both ends.

"Towa..." Turles acknowledged.

"Hngh!"

Just then, a man walked up beside Towa on her right. He had the same blue skin, white hair, and a similar red outfit like Towa, but he had a green core at his torso.

"I believe i told you never to act on your own."

"What i do is none of your damn business!" Slug retorted.

A third person then came on Towa's left. What was interesting about this character, he had saiyan gear, a hairstyle like Turles' and Goku's, and was wearing a mask.

"Don't order me around, Mira! I don't recall ever becoming your servant! I'm only cooperating with you so i can have my revenge on that Saiyan brat, but that's all!" Slug said.

"Now now..." Turles intervened "We mustn't bicker among ourselves." He then turned to Towa. "Do you have what i asked for?"

"Yes. You can take it with you." She then walked up to the duo and handed them both a fruit that had spikes all over it.

"The Demon Realm has amplified its effects. Whoever eats the fruit of the Tree of Might will gain incredible power beyond compare."

"Heh heh heh... I'll be able to crush Kakarot with a single blow. You can count on it!"

"Well, you know what to do." Towa ordered. Slug turned around and said to himself...

"Hmph. I wonder about that."

Turles and Slug then left.

"You know you should really just reprogram those two." Mira spoke

"They're fine, Mira. Why bother anyway? They're wreaking havoc throughout history well enough on their own. (snickers) Besides, i have everything well in hand."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
